


Warm Breeze

by Flicker_Dragon



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dork Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flicker_Dragon/pseuds/Flicker_Dragon
Summary: OK, this wasn't ment to happen. I was the popular girl who did well on the track, he was the dorky nerd in my science class. But somehow I found myself staring at him more in class.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you like this story. I first published this on fanfiction, but will be uploading the rest of the chapters on here as well. Feel free to check out my story on that site if you really want to read ahead and find out what happens before I upload it on here.
> 
> With that being said, on with the story! :)

OK, this wasn't ment to happen. I was the popular girl who did well on the track, he was the dorky nerd in my science class. But somehow I found myself staring at him more in class.

I always thought he was cute, the way his arburn hair flopped over his eyes, the light sprinkling of freckles that covered his nose. How when he looked at me he stuttered in an the most adorable manner and the way his beautiful emerald eyes lit up when I talked to him.

He had a crush on me, that was obvious, but I was Astrid Hofferson and he was just the Hiccup, the nerd, the mistake as people told him. It would never work out.

It was only when he moved away for the summer holidays that people really noticed that he was gone. His father, Stoick, was the mayor of our town Berk, so he sometimes went away on business trips but there was that one time when Hiccup went with him.

I don't know where he went, or what he did but when he came back he looked... different, but in a good way.

He looked leaner and more muscular then before and he seemed to have had lost his 'baby fat'. But the main difference was his hair. No longer was it a cute floppy fringe but instead a choppy, uneven, roguish cut that made him look, I would never admit this out loud, but he looked hot.

There, I said it. The famous Astrid Hofferson thought a guy looked hot. If my best friend Rachel Thorston (or Ruffnut as we like to call her) found out I would never hear the end of it. Some serious punching would definitely be needed to shut her up.

Just the thought of the out come, made me glare at Ruffnut who was sitting a few tables away.

I was so lost in thought that I wasn't even paying attention, that was until the teacher dumped me with a surprise question.

"Astrid Hofferson, how far away may I ask, is the sun from earth?" my science teacher, Mrs Beckworth dead panned suddenly.

God, I swear that teacher has superhuman powers or something, how did she know that I wasn't paying attention?

My mind went completely blank. All thoughts of science had drifted away, swept out of my mind as if caught in a breeze. It wasn't usual for me to have a complete mind blank but I guess today is one of those days.

Frantically I racked my mind for a answer but to no avail. The teacher was glaring at me, her eyes flashing with triumph, knowing she'd caught me out.

Suddenly a voice behind me muttered something quietly in my ear, so silently in fact, that it would have been impossible for anyone else to hear.

"We are 93 million miles away from the sun."

That quiet, sarcastic voice sounded familiar.

I looked around behind me and saw Hiccup. I felt a blush rising in my cheeks but I quickly shoved it down, drawing a emotionless mask over my face.

I had to act quickly, I knew my time was running out and the teacher was looking at me in 'that way'.

"The sun is around about 93 million miles away," I answered coolly in a relaxed manner, I had Hiccup to thank for that answer.

Mrs Beckworth scowled at me, obviously displeased that I had got the question right.

"Very well miss Hofferson, that is correct. Now, can anyone tell me how wide Venus is?" she said crisply.

I groaned and slumped back into my chair in the most unladylike manner. Not like I care about that kind of crap anyway.

I hastily looked back around to where Hiccup was sitting so I could thank him for helping me out however he was already back in his notes. I was just about to look away when I noticed that he wasn't taking any notes but seemed drawing something in the corner. As I looked closer I saw that it was a dragon of some sort, but the way it was drawn really made it come to life. The jet black intricate scales seemed to ripple with movement, the curious emerald eyes that were full intelligence seemed to be gaze straight at me and the wings looked like they were in full motion.

I was so lost in wonder that I didn't notice that the teacher until she was towering over me.

"Astrid Hofferson!"

Oh here we go again...


	2. Chapter 2

Somehow I managed to survive the long tedious half hour left of science class. I have to say, I was all to relieved when the bell finally rang signalling the end of class and consequently I was one of the first out of the door.

I'd never really liked science, English and PE have always been my strong points, especially creative writing and running.

As I walked down the corridor to my next lesson, math, I couldn't help but think about Hiccup. This wasn't unusual, I mostly found my thoughts drifting in his direction but today different.

He had helped me during class, a simple act of kindness that had probably saved me from detention or at least humiliation. That sort of thing didn't go unnoticed by a Hofferson.

Determinedly I turned around, my mind already made up. I walked back the way I came, hoping to catch Hiccup on his way out. I allowed my eyes to scan the packed corridor, hoping to see that all to familiar face and goofy grin.

Then I suddenly saw him. He emerald green eyes met mine for a split second before he was jerked violently of to the left.

I frowned and strode forwards pushing to my fellow chatting pupils out of the way. I arrived just in time to see a door slam to the left of where Hiccup was previously standing.

I clenched my fists. It better not be what I think it is.

I shoved open the door to what I had feared. And of course Snotlout was behind it.

Hiccup was standing pressed up against the cold brick wall of an empty science class room, fists clenched, eyes desperately darting around- undoubtedly searching for a possible escape root. All round him Snotlout's gang circled, all laughing maniacally or jeering at Hiccup, some were even kicking a small black and green object. On closer inspection I recognised it as Hiccup's bag, the very new bag that I overheard him quietly mention to Fishlegs a few days ago.

I growled in anger. This had gone on long enough. The anger that had been building up in me from the constant flirtings from Snotlout was now reaching breaking point. I could feel my hands subconsciously balling into fists as I gazed at him, which almost blinded me to do so since his face is so ugly.

"Hey babe, come to see the show," Snotlout flirted, obviously oblivious to the mood I was in. Oh, he should have seen the danger signs. "Useless here is getting what he deserves."

"Leave him alone Snotlout," I hissed, giving him a deathly stare that normally sent shivers down other people's spines. But then again his pea brain wouldn't be able to register in time.

I grinned in satisfaction as he growled at the old childhood nickname. Snotlout's real name is actually Scott but after an unfortunate and rather hilarious incident involving a pig and some snot, he had become known as Snotlout. He hates it and that's why I use it so often.

However, he and his gang were still continuing to torture Hiccup who had shrunk back against the wall, but I could tell by the way he looked at me he was in awe. Inside I smiled, it in my mind a way of getting Hiccup back in science class, but on the outside however, I remained hard and cold, still glaring at Snotlout with loathing.

"Stop now." I warned.

"Or what babe. Useless deserves all of it. He's a stupid nerd and an idiot. He doesn't even deserve to be in the same room as me," Snotlout bragged mockingly, then he turned and leered at Hiccup "go play some stupid video game NERD!"

He and his friends then broke into an ugly cascade of helpless guffaws, one of them had even gone to the extent of rolling around on the floor just to impress Snotlout.

"Take. That. Back." I whispered, venom oozing from my voice, cracking my knuckles so he got the idea. Obviously he didn't.

"Nope," he laughed, popping the 'p'.

The rest of his friends went crazy. The all seemed to jump on me screaming "owned" and high five Snotlout. At least it was giving Hiccup a chance to escape, I saw him edging towards the door out of the corner of my eye only to be stopped by a burly looking guy who played on Berk's football team.

However, that wasn't my main focus. What Snotlout had said was the main focus.

Then I snapped.

That little bag of ****. How dare he mess with Hiccup.

Without a second thought I shoved all the guys who were surrounding me out of the way like skittles and strode towards Snotlout.

Without hesitation I slammed my fist into his jaw. He staggered back caught of guard, eyes wide in disbelief. I ran forwards and grabbed his arm, yanking it behind his back before I twirled around and powered my foot into his 'sensitive parts'.

He screamed in pain and staggered backwards into the wall. My vision was blurred red, and I didn't even register the door open and shut behind me.

"That's for the bullying," I yelled driving my fist into his gut, then for good measure I kicked him again in that 'place' "and that is for everything else."

I whirled around, my work done only to be stopped in my tracks. I felt the blood drain from my face. Looming ominously above was no other than my science teacher, Mrs Beckworth. I had never seen her this cross before. With her mad glare and leathery skin she could have been passed as an angry rhino.

"Mrs Hofferson, my office now." she barked, her eyes flashing triumphantly, "you've just brought yourself a months worth of detentions."

"Oh, for the love of Thor," I thought, rolling my eyes.

I grumbled as I was escorted out of the classroom, but before I was shoved out by Mrs Beckworth's iron grip, I managed to get one last look around the room.

Snotlout's gang were just staring at me, eyes wide and mouths open, unable to comprehend what had just happened. I smiled, the scene must have looked like it was straight out of a book. Hiccup however, was utterly shocked, as I looked at him in that split second I managed to see most of the different expressions that flicked across him cute face. Wait what? Confusion, awe, appreciation, injustice, anger, fear, amazement, shock and hope seemed to flicker past in that one moment.

Mrs Beckworth roughly shoved me through the door and out into the corridor but not before Hiccup had mouthed, "thank you".

I felt a small blush threatening to show but I somehow managed to hide it. Ugh, why does Hayden Haddock make me feel like I have butterflies dancing in my stomach and that I could fly when I was with him? What was he doing to me?

I knew we were even but some part of me made me want to see him again. Oh, if Ruffnut found out I would never hear the end of it.

The nerd and the athlete. It would never work out.

But it was worth a try.


	3. Chapter 3

Detention had to be the most boring thing (aside from algebra) that had ever been invented. All you do is sit at a desk for an hour in complete silence, doing nothing, surrounded by a bunch of thugs. I mean, they could at least let you do your homework while your here, in fact, looking around I think some of the morons in here could use a little extra study time.

The teacher at the front looked almost as board as I was. He kept tapping his foot impatiently, as though he wanted this to end as soon as possible. Every now and then he would reach over and switch on his laptop and by the concentration on his face and the slight card shuffling sound effect, I could tell he was playing Solitaire.

My eyes wandered back to the healthy eating poster that was peeling on the wall. In fact, I would take any excuse not to look around this room. I was the only girl in detention, and being one of the most popular girls in the school did have its down sides. Everyone in the room was staring at me; it was quite off putting since I would normally punch them in the face or glare at the offender, but I didn't want to get into anymore trouble.

I glanced up at the clock again and groaned. How could have it only been half an hour, it feels like I've been stuck in the wretched room for years.

Suddenly, I feel something glance of my shoulder and land on my desk. I look down to see a small scrunched up piece if paper. Quickly I glance around to see if the teachers looking, but he isn't, so I carefully unfold the piece of paper in order not to rip it. However, when I see the contence, I can't help but groan and roll my eyes irritability. It's another moron trying to ask me out again.

I scan the slip to see who it's from. Oh great. It's from Eret. That guy has been trying to ask me out all week. I roll my eyes again and scrunch up the paper before lobbing it back to were Eret was sitting a few desks away. He's waiting expectantly with a cocky grin on his face.

I have to admit though, I do admire Eret's persistence, the reason he's here is because he and his gang became the first people in school history ever to successfully trap a teacher so he dangles from one foot in the air. That teacher just happened to be the one that gave me a B instead of an A for spelling 'contagious' and 'hypertension' incorrectly. However, that doesn't divert from the fact that he is a stalker. Hell, Eret's almost as bad as Snotlout and that's saying something.

I'm just glad that Ruff isn't here. She literally drools over Eret and is doing anything she can to get his attention. If she found out that he had just asked me out... well it wouldn't be pretty. That's probably the reason she gets put in detention so many times, just to see Eret. Usually, she deliberately allows herself to get caught when she and her twin brother Thomas, (or Tuffnut as we like to call him) go playing pranks. Sometimes I tag along with them, but as soon as I hear a teacher coming, bam, I've legged it.

As nerdy as it sounds, this is the 3rd time I've ever been in detention. The first was for 'skipping'. Well OK, it wasn't my fault that the toaster caught on fire and that I had to spend the morning putting it out and cleaning up the mess. The second time I was caught 'vandalizing' school property. Well, if kicking a water fountain because it wasn't working counts as vandalism, then yes, I was vandalizing school property.

Time ticks on. I look up at the clock again. Only 15 minutes to go. I can't believe I've got to do this everyday after school for two weeks. Hmmm, what should have have for tea tonight? Ugh this is so boring. Only 10 minutes to go. Maybe I should grab a pizza. Or a burger would be nice. Hiccup's eyes are so beautiful, like a forest... Wait what? Did I seriously just think that? I think chocolate ice cream is better that vanilla. Zzz...

I jerk awake. Did I seriously just fall asleep? It maybe for a few seconds but it's still embarrassing, I hope nobody noticed. I look around the room; everyone there is staring at me. Oh crap, I think they noticed. I glare at them and gaze back at my desk, my cheeks red.

Suddenly, the teacher spoke.

"Detention is over. You are dismissed."

"Finally!" I though out loud. Everyone in the class room looks at me again.

"What you looking at?" I growl before stomping out of the classroom.

Sighing, I lean against the wall to regain my composure, that is until my finger brushes against something soft and squishy.

"Argh!" I yell, caught, for once in a lifetime of my guard.

The squishy thing jerks under my fingertips.

"Wait... What the hell?" I look down to see Hiccup lying on the floor with a book resting in his lap. He's staring at me sleepily and I can tell he's just been asleep.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, genuinely curious.

He looks down at the floor and I could have sworn there was a tinge of red covering his cheeks.

"W-well I..I thought that since I was the one that got you into this detention, I thought a might as well serve it myself as well." Hiccup stutters nervously.

I was touched. Never had someone done something that sweet and caring in a long time. Normally, the jerks I dated would ditch me for a party every chance they got. However, I had to keep my cool.

I raised an eyebrow, "I don't think you're allowed to take a book or a nap when you go to detention."

He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked so cute when did that... shut up brain!

"Yeah..." he chuckled nervously.

He stood up and I couldn't help but notice how tall he's gotten. At least a couple of inches higher than me.

We stood there in awkward silence, before Hiccup finally said something.

"Well I've got to be getting back now... my uhh, dad would be wondering were I am... see you later, I guess..."

"Well bye then," I reply.

Sighing, I walk away towards the exit, however I can't help but steal a second glance at him. Hiccup's just standing in exactly the same place, staring at me a small smile gracing his lips.

The Nerd.

The Athlete.

It's not supposed to be this way.

I'm supposed to be with the perfect, handsome guy, not the 'mistake'.

But I prefer it that way.


	4. Chapter 4

I swung my racket through the air and it collided with the ball, sending it spinning into the back of the court, landing right beside the tramlines. Usually, tennis wasn't my thing as I preferred running, but we were doing tennis in PE and I like to stay on top of things. After my detention I had decided to blow of some steam practicing. It wasn't that hard really, all I had to do was imagine that the ball was Snotlout's face and it would smash strait in.

Ruffnut was standing on the opposite side of the court drenched in sweat. It was an unusually hot day and she hadn't brought any sun cream, and was currently emptying a plastic cup of water.

"Remind me why I even agreed to do this again?" Ruff panted between sips.

"You promised you would," I sighed, "and" I added, just to wind her up, "I told you Eret might be here!"

"Yeah.. true," Ruffnut mused, but then her eyes went dreamy, "but did you see him with that racket? So manly..."

I rolled my eyes. Ruffnut was literally drooling over that guy, it got kind of annoying most of the time.

"Eret was here until he saw you," I smirked, "and honestly I can't blame him. Last time you spoke to him you practically strangled him."

Ruffnut glared at me, miffed. Moodly she stomped over to the bench at the side of the court, making a big deal of crumpling the plastic cup in her hands to buy herself some time to think of a comeback.

After a while Ruffnut finally grumbled in response "I wasn't strangling him... I was just giving him a suggestive hug, and," Ruffnut paused, "he doesn't know what he's missing." before lofty stalking out of the tennis courts.

"I gonna grab a soda," I heard Ruff shout as she disappeared of towards the sports hall, before adding, "smell ya later Ashley."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. Typical Ruff behaviour.

I guess since Ruffnut isn't here I'm going to have to cut practice short. Slinging my tennis racket over my shoulder, I made for the exit, bouncing the tennis ball along the ground as I went.

Normally, I would have just walked the two mile trip home just then and there, but I was unusually hot and sticky, today and my water bottle was practically empty. My shirt was sticking to my back and I'm pretty sure I didn't put any sun cream on.

Instead I headed for the sports hall, pulling out the key to my locker as I went, eager to get some cool clothes on.

As soon as the automatic doors shut behind me I breathed a sigh of relief. The air conditioning hit me like a bucket of ice but in a more refreshing way. I made my way over to my locker, grabbed the contents and went into the girls changing rooms so I could change out of my sweaty clothes and into my fresh, regular and more importantly cool ones.

I got changed quickly, sliding a white t-shirt over my head and pulling on a red jacket and blue jeans. My braid was coming undone so I yanked it out and did a messy shoulder braid as I was walking out of the door into the sweltering sun.

The two mile walk back to my house is always a tedious one, with no short cuts or shops on the way there, so to prepare and reached down and brought out my iPod and headphones to keep me occupied.

I wasn't really concentrating on where I was going through the car park however, as I flicked through my music list in to find the right song something flew out of nowhere, landing straight on top of me.

"Argh!" I yelled in surprise, stumbling back and my iPod flying out of my hand.

The thing was attached to my face and hair and something sharp was digging into either cheek. It was black and fluffy but wriggled and squirmed, increasing the pain. I know a lot of people that at that moment would have screamed or fainted.

Luckily, I had common sense, so my first thought was to prize the thing of my face. I reached up and yanked the thing of ready to lob it to as far away from me that it would take light years to come back, but when I saw what it was my heart melted and all thoughts of violence disappeared from my mind altogether.

It was a cole black kitten with vibrant green eyes, a gorgeous fluffy face and a incredibly cute pink nose. It was the cutest thing I'd seen since Stormfly was a chick.

"Awww, you're so cute!" I exclaimed, hugging the kitten to my chest. It purred with happiness and snuggled into my jacket, it's nose twitching as if it were sniffing for something. Then I remembered; I had a tuna sandwich in my bag that I'd made earlier but forgot to eat. That's what the cat must of smelt.

"Hey boy you want a tuna sandwich?" I asked tickling the kitten under the chin and reaching down into my bag for it.

Suddenly I heard the pounding of footsteps resounding across the the car park and I looked up to my surprise to see Hiccup sprinting towards me.

"Toothless!" he yelled, then spotted me with the kitten and flushed a deep crimson.

"Toothless," he scowled, "I told you to stay in the car."

Blushing an even deeper crimson he turned to me and gently prized 'Toothless' out of my arms.

"I'm so sorry about that," he stuttered, embarrassment radiating from him. Then he noticed my face.

"Oh my gosh did Toothless do that to you? If he did I'm so sorry, I have plasters in my car if you want and I didn't mean for him to get out I am so, so, so sorry for what has happened." he rambled, stuttering all the while.

While he was talking, my mind had zoned out. He had mentioned something about plasters which made me remember my face. It had been scratched quite badly when 'Toothless' jumped on me, and I could taste the metallic flavour of blood in the corner f my mouth. I could feel the dull throbbing in the background but all my concentration was on Hiccup's face. The way his mouth bore that small frown of concern when he talked, and the way his eyebrows crinkled together when he was talking. I found it incredibly cute...

A strong blast of wind sliced my scratches, jolting me painfully back to my senses. By Hiccup's concerned expression I realized I must have been staring a little to long.

"Are really you alright?" he stuttered, as if afraid to ask the question. "You're eyes are red all glazed over and you've been staring out to space for a while now." He didn't stay staring at him which I was grateful for.

"Really, I'm alright," I persisted folding my arms as best I could with a tennis racket and bag on my shoulder.

He still didn't look convinced so to draw attention away from myself, I reached into my bag and brought out the tuna sandwich. As soon as the cute kitten saw it, his emerald eyes lit up and he licked his chops expectantly.

"Here you go," I said, gently feeding 'Toothless' the sandwich. To my surprise when he opened his mouth he had no teeth except for one tiny one in the corner of his mouth.

"Hence the name Toothless," I thought as Toothless rudely took the sandwich out of my hand and swallowed it in one gulp.

Hiccup looked stricken. "Isn't that the cat who just mangled your face?" He asked disbelievingly.

I laughed."Yes I do believe it is. But he's too cute to be told off." Tickling Toothless under the chin. All of a sudden I touched a certain spot and he flopped down in Hiccup's arms, lifeless.

I jumped back started. Everything had been going so well, it was weird to see him change so suddenly.

However before I could say something Hiccup interrupted me."Don't worry, he does that if you tickle him in a certain spot, he's perfectly fine." As if on cue Toothless let out a happy moan from Hiccup's arms.

My heartbeat slowed down. For a horrible moment I had thought I'd actually killed him.

For a few seconds there was an awkward silence until Hiccup broke it.

"Uh yeah, I think I better put Toothless back in the car," he said with a small sad smile as if he was unhappy to leave.

"Oh." I sighed, slightly disappointed. Now I came to think about it this is one of the longest conversations I've ever had in a while now and for some reason I didn't want it to end. "Well bye. I guess I'll see you at school." Getting my iPhone out again; pretending to be interested at the songs.

"Ok then," Hiccup mumbled walking away, Toothless still in his arms.

For some reason I felt a pang in my chest a he walked away that I couldn't explain. However when I saw him unlock a sleek black Jaguar my eyes... Well I must be hallucinating.

"Woah..."


End file.
